sonicearth23fandomcom-20200215-history
The Logs - Sonic the Hedgehog
Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog (17) *Rotor the Walrus (19) *Conquering Storm (20) *Taylor the Tiger (21) The Log Year of setting: 2018. It begins in an Eggman Correctional Facility as Sonic is breaking in. He grabs his phone. *'Sonic:' (quietly) I'm now inside, Rotor. *'Rotor:' (on the phone) Remember, your main goal is to free Taylor. If you can, free others, if you can't, just take Taylor. *'Sonic:' (quietly) Any advice you could give? *'Rotor:' (on the phone) Just try to be safe, okay? *'Sonic:' (quietly) Got it. He hangs up. Then, he sees some Badniks and Conquering Storm coming across the corridor. *'Sonic:' (thinking) Okay, I might use my distraction skills in order to escape. Yet, I can't stop looking at her without thinking of Nicole. Why so? Same species? Focus, Sonic. Remember what Rotor said. He takes a deep breath and sneakily enters. He then gets noticed by her as she approaches him. *'Conquering Storm:' Name?! *'Sonic:' Don't you know who I am?! *'Conquering Storm:' Of course I do! Sonic the Hedgehog. That means... you are after the prisoner. *'Sonic:' Bingo! (covers his mouth, panicked, kneeling) Please don't hurt me! *'Conquering Storm:' Are you a coward? She notices he escaped. With Sonic, he found Taylor's cell. He notices a security system. *'System Voice:' ID needed. *'Sonic:' Dang! It's in cases like this I wished Nikki came with me. *'Taylor:' Are you strong? *'Sonic:' Knux's specialty, not mine. *'Taylor:' How fast can you go? *'Sonic:' Faster than the speed of light. Why? *'Taylor:' Run into the cell door. He does so, destroying it. *'Taylor:' Wow, that was fast. *'Sonic:' My specialty. But how did you know this would happen? *'Taylor:' I'm a mad scientist, it's my job. *'Sonic:' For a mad scientist, you're pretty friendly. *'Taylor:' Thanks. Sonic then notices that Conquering Storm found him. He then groans. *'Conquering Storm:' How dare you to trick me? Now you'll see the wrath of a true warrior. *'Sonic:' Miss, my team has a lynx like you back home and I already faced her wrath a few times. So, bring it... *'Taylor:' We discuss that later! We need to return to Mobotropolis! I have a highly experimental experiment! Chop-chop! *'Sonic:' Oh, right! Gotta go! He grabs Taylor and runs away. Author's note: well, there you have. After me, my brave sister figure Sally and the kinda cute Tails, I had to talk about Sonic sooner or later. As you all know, he leads our gang and he is considered the fastest thing alive. In this situation, he is sent to Yurashia to rescue a friend of ours who Rotor is enamored with. (mocks kissing sounds) Continuing, during his journey, he led with several problems, including that ninja lady thing they call Conquering Storm. Yet, as a true hero, he wasn't afraid to show his flaws and often uses it to surpass any kind of obstacle. Well, with nothing else to say, I sign off. See ya. Category:The Logs